


Treason Never Prospers

by Wardown



Series: The Wolf Queen [5]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Controversial Sansa, Dark Sansa, Dark Tyrion, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, bamf Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardown/pseuds/Wardown
Summary: Although the fifth in the series, it is set before the other four, straight after the meeting in the Dragon Pit.The mood of jolly optimism will not last.
Series: The Wolf Queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548103
Comments: 35
Kudos: 15





	Treason Never Prospers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chss/gifts), [Turandokht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turandokht/gifts), [Her Majesty The Bomb (TargaryenPug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/gifts), [ReganX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReganX/gifts), [VampAngel (VampAngel79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/gifts).



"How did you persuade him, Lord Tyrion?" The new Queen in the North had invited him to dine in her pavilion, outside the city, along with the new Grand Maester, Sam Tarly, and the Master of Coin, Bronn Stokeworth.

"With difficulty, your Grace. This is excellent wine, by the way. Vintage Dornish, if I'm not mistaken."

"' '95. An excellent year, by all accounts" she replied.

"How did I persuade him? With difficulty. Jon has many admirable qualities but he is......well, Jon."

"A simpleton, really" she remarked. Bronn chuckled, while Sam looked surprised. "Come on, we can admit it within these four walls," she continued.

"Yes, a simpleton. Well, the best lies must always be seasoned with the truth. I told him that his life was in danger at her hands. Admittedly, she never threatened him, but you'd already revealed the truth about his parentage, your Grace. She was quite correct, that this put her in danger. And in turn, it put him in danger. And, you had sown the seeds of doubt, admirably". 

She had. Poor Jon had been thrilled to tell them that their father had not besmirched his honour, and that he was no bastard. As if she and her siblings cared about that! No, the moment he had told her, she had realised what a powerful weapon he had given her. She could use the information to drive a wedge between Daenerys and her advisors, and between her and Jon. Right after he spoke, she'd told him he had to press his claim to the Iron Throne, and pointed out that he was in danger from the Dragon Queen. Fool that he was, Jon had reacted as if she had slapped him. _Well, that's why I am now the Queen in the North, and why he is heading into exile at Castle Black._

"That was not enough on its own" continued the Imp. "I could point to her record of massacres in the East. " 

"That didn't stop you from serving her", laughed Bronn. 

"Well, no. Slave drivers and rapists are hardly the most sympathetic of victims, but Jon had no need to know the full truth. I wasn't going to tell him that she'd been kidnapped by Dothraki Khals, and threatened with rape or enslavement, or that the Masters of Astapor and Meereen murdered children. My life was on the line after all!" Bronn laughed again. "And of course, your Grace, I pointed out to him that you would never pledge fealty to her. That clinched it, I think. Would you have pledged fealty?" he enquired. 

"Obviously I would, had you failed to turn Jon. I've no desire to burn." 

Bronn interjected; "Speaking personally, I've never understood why people get so worked up about slavery. The Smallfolk aren't treated that much better. The strong do what they will, and the weak do what they must. That's all there is to it." Sansa and Tyrion nodded in agreement to these wise words.. 

"Of course, you handed me a powerful weapon by telling me of Jon's parentage" Tyrion continued. "I could hardly let that go to waste. So, I told the Spider. And, then he dropped the ball. He tried to persuade Jon to commit treason, he wrote to all and sundry proclaiming him to be the rightful heir, and then he tried poisoning her." 

"What was the man thinking?' asked Sansa. " I thought he was a man of devilish subtlety and cunning. All he had to do was give her some slow-acting poison, and the city would have fallen, long before she died. He acted like a fool. " 

"I recall you suggested arsenic, your Grace".

"I've made it my business to study .......toxicology" she remarked, drily. "Oh really, Sam" whose eyes were now out on stalks. "What did you think I was going to do with the information that you discovered? Let the Eastern Whore go ahead and take the Iron Throne? Don't tell me you didn't want revenge for your father and brother?" 

"She burned them alive, just because they refused to bend the knee" replied the Grand Maester, starting to snivel. Sansa wondered about the wisdom of her brother appointing such a pathetic excuse for a man as Grand Maester. 

Bronn cackled with glee. "Not exactly. They betrayed their own comrades. They did a fair bit of raping and killing at Highgarden, Grand Maester. They forced the mother of their liege lord to drink poison. " Sam looked up horrified. "I'm not blaming them, mind. I did my own share. And, I got Highgarden, after all. But, I'd have burned them, if I was the Queen. Just as well we're all on the same side."

"Just as well" agreed Tyrion. "It was a close shave, all things considered, but we all of us prospered in the end. Here's to us." He raised his goblet, and the other three raised theirs. 

"So, how do you plan to plan to rule the North, your Grace?" he enquired. 

"With an iron hand" she replied, bluntly. "If Daenerys taught me one thing, it's never to leave anyone in a position to harm you. And you?" 

"A lifetime of money, wine and whores. I've earned it." 

"Tyrion has the right idea" added Bronn. "I'm the Master of Coin, and I've got two priorities. This", and he rubbed his forefinger, thumb and middle finger together "And new brothels". 

"You'll have no shortage of starving peasants wanting to sell themselves" remarked Sansa. 

"Fuck 'em. And, I plan to." Sam looked uneasy. Sansa smirked. 

"Don't tell me you're a maid, Grand Maester. Not, that you can ever marry Gilly of course. To the world, she'll always be your whore." 

"I'll provide for her, your Grace. And, our child" he added, blushing.

"Of course, of course" she replied, sounding sceptical. "Well, gentlemen, we're all traitors here. But, as the saying goes "Treason never prospers, and what's the reason? For if it prospers, none dare call it treason? " She poured for them all. "To the traitors!" She raised her goblet laughing. "To the traitors!" replied the Imp and Bronn, laughing equally. "To the traitors" muttered Sam, looking embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Treason doth never prosper, what's the reason? For if it prosper, none dare call it Treason", according to Sir John Harrington.


End file.
